


the Drabble Dump™

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: THAT'S THE DRABBLE DUMP.FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANYTIME.(an assortment of drabbles that i'll write! most of these aren't beta read, and fandoms can vary. tags will also change!)





	1. (undertale, wd gaster/sans)  calm nights

**Author's Note:**

> ay guys!  
> if i want to write but dont feel like working on my long sanster fic, there's a chance i'll be posting in this one :>  
> these arent in any order. expect heaps of undertale. prepare yourselves for a little bit of gwar, too. steven universe content may come up in the future since i recently joined the fandom!!
> 
> a heads-up:  
> any drabbles involving gaster will NOT portray him as having a family relationship with the skelebros unless the beginning notes say otherwise.
> 
>  
> 
> and if you guys have any requests on what you want to see, please please please tell me!! im most comfortable with undertale and gwar but if you have any other things you want me to do then ask me! theres a chance i'll say yes or no depending on how familiar i am with the fandom.

“hey, g. are you awake?”  
Sans’s soft voice disturbed the solid block of silence that had been hanging in the air for the past two hours. He was trying to get to sleep, but nothing happened. And apparently, his significant other hadn’t managed to get to sleep, either.

“Yes, I am. Is everything alright?”

“uh, yeah. i just wanted to know if you were awake or not. it’s kinda bonely just laying here with no one to talk to, y’know?” Gaster snorted at the pun.

“Yeah, true. I know how you feel.” The taller monster rolled over onto his side and wrapped his arm around his smaller partner, pulling him close.

 

“so, um.. has anything interesting been going on for you throughout the past week?”

“Aside from just feeling really bad all week, no.” Gaster’s voice was quiet.

“aww, that’s no fun. but hey, at least it’s the weekend now.”

“Good point. Has anything happened for you?”

“i dunno. i’ve had a few pretty big things on my mind, but... y’know, i’ll get back to ‘em later.” Sans said with his trademark wink, even though Gaster couldn’t see him do it.

“I see. What was it that you’ve had on your mind?”

“secret stuff.”

“Like what?”

“y’know. secret stuff.” Gaster decided that he wasn’t going to continue asking Sans about it.

“Alright. Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“hmmm, i dunno. you?”

“No, not really. If you wanted to go out and do something with me, I’m willing to come along. I miss your company.”

“aww, you big sap. and i miss your company, too.” Gaster could hear the smile in his significant other’s voice. He gently kissed the back of Sans’s head.

“soooo.. is there anything going on for the new job you recently applied for?”

“Not really. I’ve been stressing about it all week, and they still didn’t get back to me about it until this afternoon. I didn’t get the job.”

“n’aww, hopefully you can get another job soon.”

“Yeah... if I can pull myself and my mental wellbeing together.” Gaster sighed sadly, and Sans took it as his cue to roll over and hug his partner.

“you can do it, dings. you’ve gotten places over and over again, and i’m proud of you for trying.” He buried his face into Gaster’s chest, humming contentedly. 

“Thank you, Sans.” 

“no probalo, g.” Gaster snickered a little at Sans’s reply.

 

The two remained silent for a while, listening to the muffled sound of rain from outside and holding eachother. Sans moved his hands so he was gently holding onto Gaster’s rear end. 

“hey, um.. are you tired right now? i’m not.”

“Me neither. I’m wide awake.” 

“aight, cool. i might tell you the thing that i’ve had on my mind for the past two months now.” Gaster looked down at Sans, listening attentively.

“so, um.. i was kinda thinking about some, er... somewhat personal shit, y’know? like, between us.” Sans noticed that Gaster looked worried. Sans lifted one of his hands and rested it on his partner’s cheek.

“h-hey, don’t get upset, honey! this isn’t me trying to split us up or anything! that’s the last thing i’d do.” Gaster looked more relieved.

“I-I’m sorry, Sans. Please continue.”

“it’s alright, darling. anyway, as i was saying... um.. heh heh, is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?”

“I don’t know. Is it?”

“meh, forgeddaboutit. as i was trying to say.. well, i was thinking about our relationship, and how close we are. i never want to leave your side again, especially after what happened /then/. and, well.. i really want to keep this. like, for real, for good. i kinda wanted to hold off from saying this, and wanted to do this formally on a really nice date or something, but i didn’t want you to worry about having to get ready, getting to the location on time, and all of that shenanagins...” Sans trailed off, feeling a cloud of awkwardness above his head.

“Go on, I’m listening..”

“i just wanted to say that, well, you’re the light of my life, gaster. and i wanna be with you forever. as cheesy as it probably sounds, i genuinely mean it.” Gaster smiled, still paying his full attention to Sans.

“and, well.. how do i put this without being a nervous wreck..” Sans took a moment to compose himself.

“gaster.. will you marry me?” One moment, Gaster was looking neutral, with no identifiable emotion. The next moment, he was tearing up and looking like an enamored child.

“Y-y- yes!! I don’t care i-if you didn’t have th-the time or money to get a ring, or if th-this was unexpected timing! Of course I will m-marry you!” Sans was filled with relief. He held Gaster close again, feeling himself begin to tear up. The two held eachother, not saying a single word. 

 

A few minutes later, Gaster quietly spoke.

“The only phrase that sounds better than ‘my partner, Sans’ is ‘my husband, Sans’.” Sans gently chuckled.

“same, though. it’s about time we tied the knot.”

 

The two didn’t say a word after that. Thanks to the overflow of emotions and the quiet pitter-patter of the rain in the background, the two were lulled to sleep.


	2. (undertale, wd gaster/sans) you dont have to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fanfic adaption of a roleplay i did with someone on shamchat!  
> sans and gaster cant get to sleep for different reasons, so they decide to sleep together.

Sans was currently sitting in front of the TV, absentmindedly watching a rerun of some old TV show for kids while eating ice cream out of a relatively large tub. He was trying to do all he could to stop the thoughts he had about the nightmare he woke up from a few minutes earlier. Despite the fact that Frisk promised no more resets and despite the fact they had destroyed the reset button, Sans was still traumatized by the genocide runs that had occurred in the past, and the fact that he was normally one of the last men standing. 

He tried to pull himself away from those thoughts, but it didn’t work. Sans kept on watching the TV and eating, in the hopes that maybe he’d grow tired again and fall asleep. 

 

In another room, Gaster was trying to get to sleep as well. It was the ripe time of 2:30AM, and he hadn’t gotten to sleep yet. He was finding extreme discomfort in being such a quiet, pitch-black room, and at this point, sleep seemed impossible.  
Gaster decided that he was going to go and watch TV for a bit, to see if it would comfort him a little.

 

 

Much to his surprise, he saw Sans sitting there with an empty tub that once had ice cream in it. He made his way down the stairs and spoke quietly.

 

“H-hey Sans, do you mind if I sit next to you..?”

“sure, go ahead.” Gaster sat down next to the skeleton monster, trying to make out what was on the TV.

“bad dream?” Sans said in a somewhat empty, numb-sounding manner.

“N-not really? I’ve been awake this whole time, trying to get to sleep..” Gaster was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

“P-pathetic, is it not? I simply struggle t-to get to sleep on my own because of that whole v-void thing..” He mumbled before laughing nervously. The two were silent for a few minutes. Gaster was beginning to panic, and he went to speak again.

“I-I’m sorry, I.. I’m rambling again..” Sans looked over at him, resting one of his small, bony hands on Gaster’s shoulder.

“hey, don’t be sorry, g. it’s okay to be scared of that big, scary place. no one really deserves to be there.”

“I did..”

“shhhhhh, don’t say that.” Sans spoke in a quiet voice, giving Gaster’s arm a gentle squeeze.

“you didn’t do anything to deserve it. you deserve to be right here on the surface with us.” Gaster sighed.

“I-I suppose so.” He leaned his head against Sans’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Sans moved the hand that was on his partner’s shoulder to on his back, slowly rubbing it. 

 

“hey, do you want me to sleep with you? i would honestly really appreciate it, i, uh.. kinda had a bit of a bad dream.”

“I would really appreciate that, too.” Gaster smiled a little, getting up from the couch. Sans got up and followed him to his room.

 

 

They both laid down, getting comfortable. Once they did so, Sans wrapped his arms around Gaster, snuggling into him.

“remember, if you have a bad dream about the void or something, don’t hesitate to wake me up and tell me about it, okay, sweetheart?”

“Mhm.”

“alright, goodnight. or should i say good morning? since its like.. almost three or something.” Gaster snorted.

“Good morning to you too.” He replied in an amused manner before rolling over and holding Sans.


End file.
